


She made Prom her bitch

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [31]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Ryder is quite impressed
Series: Glee Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	She made Prom her bitch

** Tina and Ryder **

“Can I have this dance?” Ryder asked. Tina looked up and smiled.

“Sure,” she replied. He led them out to the dance floor. She looped her arms around his neck and his hands settled lower on her hips.

“Did anyone tell you what a badass you are?”

“I’m not,” she blushed, looking down.

“Not many girls would have come back,” he pointed out. “That makes you a badass.”

“I guess,” she said.

“A badass with a great ass?” Ryder tried – taking a leaf out of Sam’s book. It worked. She threw her head back and laughed. He laughed too, but reached further down and grabbed her ass to pull her closer.

“Thanks Ryder,” Tina giggled. “I needed that.”

“We help our own,” he shrugged. “And I’m glad I could.”

“I’m almost sorry I didn’t pick you go to prom with.”


End file.
